finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Duty Finder
The Duty Finder is a gameplay mechanic in Final Fantasy XIV. It allows players to queue up for instanced dungeons, trials, raids, guildhests, or Player-versus-Player (PvP) content without first needing to be part of a pre-made party. This system does support pre-made parties, however, and will fill in empty slots as needed. Using the Duty Finder Opening the Duty Finder will display a list of dungeons, guildhests, trials, and raids. The player must check the box next to the desired duty and select Join. If the player is not in a party, or does not meet the party size requirement for a certain duty, the player will be matched with other players automatically. The player can freely continue adventuring while their parties are being assembled by the server, however if they switch classes they must switch back before being able to enter the duty. When undertaking a duty that requires a party, the duty finder automatically designates players as tanks, attackers, or healers, depending on their class or job. Players are placed in balanced parties based on these roles, with a ratio of one tank, one healer, and two damage dealers. This amount is scaled depending on whether the content requires 4, 8, or 24 players. Once the duty finder has assembled a party and everyone confirms they're ready, players are transported to the dungeon or raid area. Upon completion, players are returned to their respective worlds automatically, at their original location. Furthermore, if a group of players provides all of the party members required for a specific Duty, it will allow the party to enter the Duty regardless of party composition (ex: a group of four Dragoons could enter a Light Party dungeon). Prior to Patch 3.5, players could not use the Duty Finder if their chocobo companion is active (summoning one while in queue would cancel it). In addition, solo instanced battles during quests cannot be undertaken if the player has queued for Duty Finder. As of Patch 3.4, the Duty Finder may be used to access a Triple Triad Battlehall or to queue for cross-server Lord of Verminion matches. Duty Roulette A feature introduced in Patch 2.1, the Duty Roulette lets players queue in for a random instance, with a bonus reward of experience, Allagan Tomestones, gil, and/or Grand Company seals. When queuing at the level cap, the bonus experience is replaced by endgame Allagan tomestones. While the roulette can be queued as many times as desired, the bonus reward is only awarded once per day (reset at midnight JST). In addition, there is an Adventurer in Need reward: if the player matches the desired role, they will be given a payout of extra EXP and gil. This reward can always be obtained. Leveling This roulette is obtained as long as the three starting dungeons (Sastasha, The Tam-Tara Deepcroft, and Copperbell Mines) are unlocked. This contains every instanced dungeon not at a capstone level (50/60/70/80) (including those added in Heavensward, Stormblood, and Shadowbringers), as well as Main Scenario trials. Players will be awarded significant experience points, gil, and Company seals upon completion of the duty. Level 50 players will receive a daily bonus of 100 Allagan tomestones of poetics, while level 80 players will instead receive 100 uncapped tomestones, and 20 capped tomestones. The Adventurer in Need bonus provides one Cracked Stellacluster and two Cracked Planiclusters for players level 70 or higher, in addition to its normal rewards. Level 50/60/70 Dungeons This roulette covers all non-raid endgame dungeons in A Realm Reborn, Heavensward, and Stormblood: specifically Amdapor Keep, The Wanderer's Palace, Pharos Sirius, Copperbell Mines (Hard), Haukke Manor (Hard), The Lost City of Amdapor, Halatali (Hard), Brayflox's Longstop (Hard), Hullbreaker Isle, Tam-Tara Deepcroft (Hard), Stone Vigil (Hard), Snowcloak, Sastasha (Hard), Sunken Temple of Qarn (Hard), The Keeper of the Lake, The Wanderer's Palace (Hard), Amdapor Keep (Hard), the Aetherochemical Research Facility, Fractal Continuum, Neverreap, Saint Mocianne's Arboretum, Pharos Sirius (Hard), the Antitower, the Lost City of Amdapor (Hard), Sohr Khai, Hullbreaker Isle (Hard), Xelphatol, Great Gubal Library (Hard), Sohm Al (Hard), Baelsar's Wall, Ala Mhigo, Kugane Castle, Temple of the Fist, Drowned City of Skalla, Hells' Lid, Fractal Continuum (Hard), Swallow's Compass, Saint Mocianne's Arboretum (Hard), The Burn, and The Ghimlyt Dark. The player must have completed at least two of the dungeons included on this list before they may queue for it. Players can earn a daily bonus of 100 Allagan tomestones of poetics, with the addition of 120 uncapped tomestones if the player is level 80. Expert This roulette is for the endgame dungeons introduced in the two most recent version updates. As of Patch 5.1, the list consists of Amaurot, The Twinning, Akadaemia Anyder, and The Grand Cosmos. All of the dungeons on the list must be completed to unlock this roulette. Players will receive a daily bonus of 60 uncapped tomestones and 40 capped tomestones. Trials This roulette covers all storyline, Hard-difficulty, and Side Story trials. As of Patch 5.0, this includes Cape Westwind, The Chrysalis, The Steps of Faith, Battle on the Big Bridge The Dragon's Neck, Battle in the Big Keep, A Relic Reborn: the Chimera, A Relic Reborn: the Hydra, The Bowl of Embers (Hard), The Howling Eye (Hard), The Navel (Hard), Thornmarch (Hard), [[Leviathan (Final Fantasy XIV boss)|The Whorleater (Hard)]], The Striking Tree (Hard), Akh Afah Amphitheatre (Hard), Thok ast Thok (Hard), and The Limitless Blue (Hard), The Singularity Reactor, Containment Bay S1T7, the Final Steps of Faith, Containment Bay P1T6, Containment Bay Z1T9, The Pool of Tribute, Emanation, The Royal Menagerie, The Jade Stoa, Castrum Fluminis, Hells' Kier, The Wreath of Snakes, Kugane Ohashi, The Dancing Plague, The Crown of the Immaculate, and The Dying Gasp. At least two trials must be completed before this roulette can be accessed. Players will receive a daily bonus of 60 uncapped tomestones and 15 capped tomestones. Alliance Raids Introduced in patch 4.1, this roulette covers all 24-man raids currently in game: Labyrinth of the Ancients, Syrcus Tower, World of Darkness, Void Ark, The Weeping City of Mhach, Dun Scaith, The Royal City of Rabanastre, Ridorana Lighthouse, The Orbonne Monastery, and The Copied Factory. At least two of the raids on the list must be completed to unlock the roulette. Players can earn a daily bonus of 100 Allagan tomestones of poetics, 100 uncapped tomestones, and 50 capped tomestones. The Adventurer in Need bonus provides one Cracked Stellacluster and two Cracked Planiclusters to players level 70 or higher, in addition to its normal rewards. Normal Raids Introduced in patch 4.3, this roulette covers all Normal difficulty non-Bahamut 8-man raids currently in the game: * Alexander: Gordias (Fist, Cuff, Arm, Burden) * Alexander: Midas (Fist, Cuff, Arm, Burden) * Alexander: The Creator (Eyes, Breath, Heart, Soul) * Omega: Deltascape (V1.0, V2.0, V3.0, V4.0) * Omega: Sigmascape (V1.0, V2.0, V3.0, V4.0) * Omega: Alphascape (V1.0, V2.0, V3.0, V4.0) * Eden's Gate (Resurrection, Descent, Inundation, Sepulture) At least two of the raids on the list must be completed to unlock the roulette. Players can earn a daily bonus of 80 Allagan tomestones of poetics, 60 uncapped tomestones, and 20 capped tomestones for using the roulette. Main Scenario This roulette covers the two dungeons at the end of 2.0's Main Scenario arc: Castrum Meridianum and the Praetorium. It is intended to help newer players find a party for these instances, with a daily reward of 300 Allagan tomestones of poetics, 100 uncapped tomestones, and 50 capped tomestones for those using the roulette. Guildhests This roulette leads to any of the unlocked Guildhests. Players will receive a daily bonus of experience, gil, and company seals for participating. Frontlines This roulette contains all Frontlines duties; as of Patch 3.3, this includes Borderland Ruins (Secure) and Borderland Ruins (Slaughter), Seal Rock (Seize), and Field of Glory (Shatter). Players will receive a bonus of 50 Allagan tomestones of goetia for participating. Mentor Available only to players who have signed up as a Mentor, this will place them in any instance needing players (excluding those on the Raid Finder). Players will receive a daily bonus of 30 uncapped tomestones and 10 capped tomestones for participating. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy XIV